random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
"Cookie Cremator", A Cookie Clicker creepypasta by Moon Snail.
One day, I decided to start another Cookie Clicker game. I exported my save file and then started a new game. This appeared on my screen: "Are you sure you want to do this? YOU WILL REGRET IT." The "YOU WILL REGRET IT" was dark red, Dripping to the bottom of the screen, as if it was written with blood. I selected "Yes". After I clicked on the cookie, the icons were gone. I expected this was a glitch, and continued to play as regular. As I got 15 cookies, I bought a cursor. But this was no ordinary cursor. It was A cursor filled with jellyfish jellyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Covered in dark red, Dripping to the bottom of the screen, and the fingers were torn off, showing even more blood.I just continued to play, guessing this was a joke from the developer for those that restart the game. I looked up at the news thing, and it said "The cookies you used to have are now suffering. They're left on the street, bleeding, screaming, and slowly dying. Do you feel happy? DO YOU?" The "DO YOU?" was also bloody, just like the message when I restarted the game. I didn't bother, I thought this was an absolute joke, and just left it alone. Man, I was wrong. The cookie flickered for second, displaying a picture I couldn't decyther. At this point, I grew wary, but made the terrible choice of continuing playing anyway. After a few cookie clicks, my cookie count stopped at 607. No matter how many times I clicked the cookie, the count reverted to 607. I decided to buy another cursor, but nothing happened. I looked up and saw "News: You sick murderer.". I was kinda worried, and kinda confused. Cookies aren't living beings. How do they die? How do they bleed? How do they scream? Why am I asking so many questions? Can Poop-man defeat his ultimate nemisis Toilet-man? So many questions unanswered. I just ignored it and bought a grandma. The grandma I purchased had a butcher knife instead of a roller thingimabobawhatzit. And then I saw the message " This world is a horrible place... -Grandma" I minimized the window to do something else, but it maximized again. I then saw the message "News: Murderer (My real name)'s cookies are now being cremated. This is what we call 'Cookie Cremator'." I was absolutely shocked when I saw my REAL NAME on the news page. I knew this wasn't a coincidence. After that appeared, my cookie count went down instead of up. I wasn't even buying anything. I bought a few grandmas to keep it going, but that only made the depletion slower. The only way I could get cookies was to click the cookie. I clicked it until I could buy a farm. The farm was instead a graveyard, with disgustingly gruesome zombies roaming it. (This isn't finished, and probably never will.) Category:Cookie Clicker Category:BUTTON COOKIE YUMYUMs Category:Cookies Category:Creepypasta